


То, чего ты обо мне не знал

by samspiesonyou



Series: Sounds of Nothing [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Polyamory, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Очередная фантазия на тему «Что же случилось под действием любовного заклинания». Действия происходят между пятой и шестой серией 2-го сезона после событий фика «Теплая вода»
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: Sounds of Nothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728649
Kudos: 6





	То, чего ты обо мне не знал

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде WTF Holistic Detective Agency 2020.

Эти люди были безумны. Полностью и тотально все вокруг. Дирк был в этом уверен на все чертовы сто процентов. Вот почему, спрашивается, тому милому брюнету понадобилось отбирать у него стакан с пивом? Зачем эта симпатичная блондинка набросила ему на плечи свою розовую шубу и удалилась, покачивая роскошными бедрами?

Ладно, шуба была красивая. Пригодится.

Дирк растерянно улыбнулся. Впервые за черт знает сколько времени он ощущал полную потерю контроля. Вселенная не шептала ему в уши свои таинственные подсказки и не тянула за вожжи в самую гущу мрачных смертельных событий.

Это было чудесно.

В обычной ситуации Дирк никогда бы не позволил такому количеству незнакомых людей прикасаться к себе. Сейчас же он легко принимал и отдавал объятия, и его тело никак не противилось этим контактам.

Нет, его не тянуло, как Тину, трахнуть всех на этой вечеринке. С парой человек Дирк, вообще-то, был бы не против заняться сексом. Но эти люди — вот незадача — как раз вместе удалилась в подсобку. Дирк даже заботливо снабдил их презервативами.

Мысль о том, чем сейчас наедине занимаются в маленькой комнатушке Тодд и Тина, вызывала сильное волнение, граничащее с возбуждением. Это то, с чего срочно стоит переключить свое внимание на что-то другое.

Дирк отправился искать единственного знакомого здесь человека — Фару. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя неуютно, но сейчас тянуло на разговоры, а половина этой толпы явно уже была настроена общаться только в сексуальном формате.

Фару Дирк не нашел. Зато нашел пиво и сидящую на улице компанию, играющую в мафию. Правила игры Дирк понял не до конца, но все равно умудрился выиграть ковбойскую шляпу. А что они хотели, он все-таки в свое время почти стал агентом ЦРУ. Это вам не хухры-мухры.

Это то, чего Тодд о нем не знал. Или просто никогда не догадывался, какие из бесконечных слов, которые льются у Дирка изо рта, правда. Правда в том, что Дирк почти согласился работать во внешней разведке и далекие шестнадцать лет назад покинул «Черное Крыло» только потому, что при побеге Буйная Троица прихватила его с собой. Как еду.

Розовые треугольники любовного заклятия закопошились под кожей, напоминая: не время. Не время грустить. Играй в мафию, Дирк. Играй, даже если не понял правила. Ты же всю жизнь так поступаешь.

В следующем раунде Дирк проиграл брюки. Что ж, потеря невелика. Скорее всего, Тина уже закончила развлекаться с Тоддом и сможет найти ему новую одежду.

Было глубоко за полночь.

На каждой вечеринке рано или поздно наступает время для сентиментальностей. Время, когда самые смелые уже перетрахались, а самые несмелые ловят последний момент, чтобы набраться смелости.

Внутри полицейского участка царило именно такое сентиментальное настроение. Его создал человек, сидевший на диване по-турецки и держащий в руках акустическую гитару.

Это был Тодд.

Его окружила толпа людей, устроившаяся прямо на полу. Дирк замер. Он никогда не слышал, как Тодд поет. И сейчас ему показалось, что это самое, самое важное в жизни. Дирк аккуратно умостил на ближайший стол выигранную шляпу, сунул чуть замерзшие руки в карманы шубы и приготовился слушать.

Тодд взял с подлокотника дивана каподастр и укрепил его на грифе. Медленно провел медиатором по струнам. Гитара отзывчиво спела — чисто, послушно. Эта картинка — гитара и Тодд — выглядела целостно. Дирк это заметил еще когда они только-только познакомились, наблюдая, как Тодд джемит с Амандой.

Тодд обвел глазами толпу и на секунду встретился с Дирком взглядом. Улыбнулся с легкой хитрецой и начал петь.

_Party girls don't get hurt,  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn,  
I push it down, push it down._

Это было неожиданно.

Дирк не просто знал эту песню. Он любил эту песню, даже если ее смысл был ему не близок. Почему Тодд выбрал именно ее? Дирк бы никогда не сказал, что Тодду нравится поп-музыка.

Толпа одобрительно загудела. В дальнем углу Дирк заметил удобно устроившуюся на сброшенных с дивана подушках Тину. Она лучисто улыбалась и лениво перебирала волосы Фары, положившей голову ей на колени.

_One, two, three, drink,  
One, two, three, drink,  
One, two, three, drink  
Throw ‘em back, till I lose count._

Это пели все хором.

Воздух был густым и теплым от улыбок. Дирк неотвратимо чувствовал, как у него сладко подгибаются колени.

Не сказать, что Тодд был обалдеть насколько сильным вокалистом. Исполнительнице оригинала песни он проигрывал очевидно. Если по правде, он бы продул даже Дирку в тех моментах, где играл и пел, благоразумно изменяя тональность. Сам Дирк мог вытянуть те высокие ноты припева без усилий. Это то, чего Тодд о нем не знал. Некоторое время жизни бездомным сказалось на нем не лучшим образом, и Дирк начал заикаться. Поэтому, уже поступив в Кембридж, посещал уроки вокала.

Но не в вокале было, собственно, дело. Голос Тодда звучал мягко и при этом звонко. От мурлыкающих распевов бежали мурашки, а от субтонов хотелось выгнуться — голос словно стекал по позвоночнику, лаская кожу.

Дирка захлестнуло искристым восторгом.

Дирк смотрел на Тодда — такого, каким тот, наверное, был шесть лет назад. Чуточку пьяного, чуточку самоуверенного, раскованного, беззаботного и улыбчивого. И не мог отвести взгляда. Тодд был в этот момент таким красивым – хоть душу вынимай и неси на блюдечке.

Он выглядел отчаянно юным. Счастливым.

И Тодд — Дирк не то чтобы разбирался — был, похоже, действительно классным музыкантом. Гитара мелодично стонала в его руках. Пальцы быстро бегали по ладам — Дирк залюбовался складным причудливым танцем. Это выглядело неожиданно интимно, почти надрывно.

_‘Cause I'm just holding on for tonight,  
On for tonight._

Тодд в последний раз тронул струны. Дирк моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. Эта песня, в этой обстановке, спетая этим голосом, отозвалась внутри внезапно остро. В ней была призрачная тревога. Ведь все они в глубине души понимали, что морок заклинания рано или поздно спадет — и они столкнутся с суровой действительностью.

Но пока есть эта ночь. Может быть, завтрашний день не наступит вообще?

По крайней мере, Дирку хотелось, чтобы эта ночь продолжалась. Он сейчас просто выйдет на улицу подышать свежим воздухом, в голове прояснится — и можно веселиться дальше.

Ночной воздух был сумасшедше вкусным, но насладиться им в одиночестве у Дирка не получилось. Буквально через минуту на крыльцо полицейского участка вышел Тодд, на ходу подкуривая сигарету. Окинул его взглядом, сунул зажигалку в карман и хмыкнул:  
— Охуенный у тебя видок.

— Не знал, что ты куришь.

— Очень редко, — сказал Тодд. — Будешь?

Дирк отрицательно покачал головой. Это то, чего Тодд о нем не знал. В Кембридже Дирк пару лет курил, чтобы придать себе солидности, а голосу — легкой хрипотцы. И потом довольно мучительно бросал.

— Ты классно поешь. Мне понравилось, — негромко сказал Дирк.

Тодд улыбнулся, выдохнул тугой сизый дым. Промолчал.

— У меня есть вопрос.

— Валяй, — разрешил Тодд.

— Почему Sia, мистер я-панк-идите-все-нахер?

— Она охуенная, — коротко и безапелляционно объяснил Тодд, поеживаясь.

— Тебе холодно?

— Ну знаешь, все-таки не лето, а шуба есть только у одного из нас, — поддел Тодд.

— Я могу тебя обнять, — полувопросительно произнес Дирк.

— Это утверждение или предложение? — спросил Тодд, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.

Сердце громко застучало. Дирк даже испугался, что Тодд услышит. Хотя, наверное, если он согласится, то и так услышит, так что…

— Это предложение, — сказал Дирк, распахивая шубу.

— Ты выглядишь, как эксгибиционист, — хохотнул Тодд, но тут же прижался к нему спиной и уперся затылком в плечо.

Дирк бережно укутал его в теплый розовый мех.

— Но очень стильный эксгибиционист, правда?

Тодд кивнул и затянулся.

Они постояли пару минут молча. Тодд докурил, но не делал ни малейшей попытки высвободиться и пойти дальше сиять на публике. Тепло его тела, вопреки ожиданиям, не будоражило, а успокаивало.

— Мне мешают твои лайтстики, — наконец, заговорил Тодд, поерзав.

Дирк аккуратно вытащил зажатые между их телами светящиеся палочки. Снял и надел Тодду на шею. Тот заправил их за ворот футболки и снова откинул голову Дирку на плечо:  
— Мог бы просто за спину закинуть.

— Но тебе идет. Оставь, — попросил Дирк.

Они еще немножко помолчали.

— Ладно, — сказал Тодд. — Я немножко пьян, по уши накачан какой-то магической херней и чувствую себя счастливым. Поэтому у меня есть три вопроса, и я задам их все.

— Давай, — улыбнулся Дирк и прижал его к себе покрепче. Самую чуточку.

— Во-первых, где твои штаны?

— О, на этот вопрос легко ответить. Я проиграл их в мафию, — просто объяснил Дирк.

— Серьезно? — Тодд засмеялся.

— И это было бы более обидно, если бы я не выиграл желтую ковбойскую шляпу.

— Да, это достойный бартер, — согласился Тодд. Выдержал паузу. — Второй вопрос. Откуда презики?

— Еще проще. Они были в кармане шубы, которую на меня почему-то надели, — ответил Дирк. — Отлично, что они пригодились.

— Отлично? — Тодд шевельнул головой и спутанные пряди защекотали Дирку голое, едва обтянутое майкой плечо. — Тогда третий вопрос. Дирк, ты расстроен из-за того, что у нас с Тиной был секс?

Оу. Вот настолько откровенных вопросов Дирк не ожидал. Он рвано вздохнул, мешкая с ответом:  
— Нет… Да… Может быть… Я не знаю.

— Ты в курсе, что дал все возможные ответы на вопрос? — с легким смешком спросил Тодд. — Просто… Мне показалось, что ты ревнуешь.

— Я не ревновал. Я завидовал, — честно признался Дирк.

— Ладно, — сказал Тодд. И, помолчав, добавил: — Если честно, я думал, ты гей.

— Будем считать, что это просто еще что-то, чего ты обо мне не знал, — ответил Дирк. — Но вообще-то в конкретной ситуации я не тебе завидовал. Точнее, не только тебе. Короче, я завидовал вам обоим.

— Почему?

— Потому что этой ночью вокруг сплошной секс. Везде и у всех. А единственные люди, с которыми мне бы хотелось заняться сексом… Ну, в общем, пошли заниматься им друг с другом. Да и то, Тину я включаю в это уравнение довольно теоретически.

Тодд замер в его руках.

— Ого, — наконец, произнес он.

— Не подумай, что я на что-то там напрашиваюсь. Ты спросил — я ответил, — ох, еще б сердце успокоить, чтобы Тодд не заподозрил, что для него все не так просто.

— И давно я включен в это уравнение?

Это то, чего Тодд о нем не знал. В «Черном Крыле» Дирку регулярно снились дьявольски горячие сны. И Тодд был в них главным действующим лицом. Пожалуй, это то немногое, что не позволило Дирку окончательно ебнуться от безнадеги.

— Ты мне снился в «Черном Крыле», — признался Дирк. Не выдержал — уткнулся носом в темную макушку.

— Что я делал? В твоих снах? — спросил Тодд.

— Ты не хочешь знать, — Дирк улыбнулся ему в волосы, чувствуя, как щекочет губы. — И это в любом случае уже гораздо больше, чем три вопроса.

Дирк ощущал себя спокойно. Вот, он сказал Тодду. Раньше одна только мысль об этом была способна привести его в ужас. Потому что Дирку больше всего на свете был нужен друг. И казалось очень глупым ляпнуть что-то о сексуальном влечении — откуда ему знать, вдруг в картине мира Тодда дружба и секс никоим образом не могут быть связаны?

А сейчас Дирк даже не жалел, что любовное заклинание Сьюзи Бортон так развязывает язык. У него, конечно, было подозрение, что когда чары развеются, его мнение претерпит изменения. Но это случится когда-то потом.

Все ощущалось правильно. Ну, почти. Что-то было не так, что-то Дирк усердно упускал из виду. Этот ритмичный глухой звук… О, точно! Он так беспокоился, чтобы Тодд не услышал, как громко стучит его сердце, что даже не заметил.

У Тодда сердце колотилось так же лихорадочно.

— Кажется, теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы, — Дирк не сдержал победной улыбки. Все равно Тодд не увидит, так что можно. — Так вот он, мой вопрос. Ты уже согрелся?

Дирк не видел лица Тодда, но понял, что он нахмурился. Тот дернулся в его руках, полуобернулся:  
— Что, мешаю?

— Я надеялся, что тебе достаточно тепло, чтобы перестать кутаться в мою гребаную шубу и развернуться. Лицом к лицу куда проще целоваться, — пояснил Дирк.

О, оказалось, что даже бывалые панки грешат не только любовью к поп-музыке, но и банальным смущением. Уши у Тодда полыхнули в секунду.

— Или можем еще так постоять, — предложил Дирк, прижимая его к себе крепче. — Пока у тебя коленки перестанут дрожать.

— Пошел нахер, — огрызнулся Тодд. Голос звучал беспомощно. — Ничего у меня не дрожит.

— Как скажешь, — послушно согласился Дирк. Он настолько наслаждался этой ситуацией, этим воздухом, вязким от повисшего в нем напряжения, что считал абсолютно неважным, сделает ли Тодд что-то, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Где-то десять бесконечных секунд они стояли молча.

— Ой, да нахер все, — с обреченной решительностью сказал Тодд, развернулся в руках Дирка, притянул за шею и поцеловал. Дирк, даже с учетом того, что ожидал такого поворота событий, слегка обалдел от напора.

Тодд целовал глубоко и жадно. На его губах была знакомая никотиновая горечь, чужой пряный привкус. А сам он был на вкус как ночь и музыка. Его щетина колола Дирку губы, и тот слабо млел, представляя, как утром сможет провести пальцами по раздраженной коже и удостовериться: это — _было_.

Дирк отвечал ему так же жадно, так же самозабвенно. Казалось, прошло много, очень много времени до того момента, как им окончательно перестало хватать воздуха и Тодд отстранился с рваным, счастливым вздохом.

Взгляд у него был шальной, расфокусированный.

— О, похоже, я знаю, что ты делал недавно ртом, — хитро прищурился Дирк и облизнул пылающие губы.

— Вообще не собираюсь ни о чем тебе рассказывать, — голос Тодда был строгим, но в глазах у него плясали веселые черти.

— Я и не спрашиваю. Но было хорошо?

Тодд закусил губу, а затем улыбнулся и кивнул. Дирк почувствовал, как в груди толкается теплое чувство — радость за него. За его удовольствие. Не так уж часто ему доводилось видеть Тодда таким.

— Похоже, мы с Тиной отлично справляемся. Так непривычно видеть тебя довольным.

— Ты самовлюбленный засранец, — сказал Тодд, и его утверждение никак не сочеталось с улыбкой до ушей.

— Я трезво оцениваю свои способности, — невозмутимо поправил Дирк.

— Ладно, — фыркнул Тодд и посмотрел с вызовом. — Еще попиздим или продолжим?

Как бы Дирку ни нравился чуточку развязный Тодд и словесные перепалки, целоваться ему нравилось сильнее. Поэтому он выбрал вторую опцию: положил ладонь на небритую щеку, наклонил голову и поцеловал Тодда.

Этот раунд побил все рекорды. Дирк в мыслях торжественно поставил его на первое место в своем личном рейтинге поцелуев. А он, между прочим, однажды с Тором целовался. Попробуй с таким посоперничать!

Но у Тодда получалось. Получалось так здорово, что прекратить это казалось просто возмутительно недопустимым. От долгих поцелуев и нехватки воздуха голова шла кругом. Скрыть возбуждение Дирк даже не пытался. Глупо это делать, когда на тебе нет штанов. Тем более что Тодда его эрекция, похоже, ни капли не смущала.

Скорее, даже наоборот. Потому что спустя еще пару минут тягучих, восхитительно головокружительных поцелуев пальцы Тодда уверенно сжали его член через ткань трусов. Дирк был, с одной стороны, не против такого расклада. С другой стороны, он не был уверен, что Тодд в полной мере отвечает за свои действия. Целоваться — еще куда ни шло. А вот более тесное взаимодействие в плохом варианте развития событий могло стать причиной серьезных неловкостей.

Поэтому Дирк осторожно перехватил руку Тодда, нехотя разорвал поцелуй и мягко сказал:  
— Я понимаю, что ночка выдалась веселая, но есть подозрения, что наутро ты будешь жалеть.

— Да вы с Тиной сговорились, что ли? — немного раздраженно поинтересовался Тодд.

— То есть, не я один этого опасаюсь? — уточнил Дирк. — Тебе не кажется, что в таком случае опасения тем более стоит принять во внимание?

— Мне кажется, что у тебя член стоит, — резко ответил Тодд, красноречиво опустил взгляд вниз и тут же снова посмотрел Дирку в глаза. — Ой, стоп. Мне не кажется.

— И с этим вовсе не обязательно что-то делать, — еще раз попытался донести свою мысль Дирк.

— А если хочется, то можно? — Тодд прищурился и чуть наклонил голову.

— Тодд, мы стоим на улице, в конце концов, это чертово публичное место, — привел Дирк последний аргумент из своего арсенала. В глубине души он понимал, что спорит сейчас не столько с Тоддом, сколько с собственными внутренними противоречиями.

Потому что Тодду подобные сомнения в голову, похоже, не приходили. Он демонстративно обернулся на парочку, которая в нескольких метрах от них самозабвенно трахалась на капоте полицейского пикапа.

— Да, похоже, мы действительно привлечем внимание, — с сарказмом сказал Тодд и снова посмотрел на Дирка. — Послушай, я не знаю, что будет утром. И ты тоже не знаешь. И я — как ты там сказал? — не то чтобы на что-то напрашиваюсь. Из нас двоих только у тебя этой ночью не была секса. И тебя вроде как это огорчало.

— Тодд, но ты мне ничего не обязан.

— Зато я охуеть как хочу тебе отдрочить, — ровным голосом сказал Тодд, все еще не разрывая зрительный контакт.

Ого. Вот теперь уже Дирк почувствовал, как его уши покраснели. А они так поступали в исключительно редких случаях. Похоже, происходило что-то действительно из ряда вон выходящее.

От размышлений о поведении собственных ушей его отвлекло столкновение лопатками со стеной, в которую его мягко толкнул Тодд. К его шее прижались твердые жадные губы, прошлись поцелуями до пылающего уха.

— Ну так мне можно? — шепотом спросил Тодд. — И думай быстрее. Ты, может, забыл, но ты на голову меня выше, и чтобы сексуально шептать тебе на ухо, мне приходится стоять на цыпочках. Панк во мне негодует.

Дирк откинулся затылком на стену и рассмеялся. Сомнения как-то резко улетучились, и осталось только это лучистое чувство восторга от того, какой удивительный, невероятный человек сейчас находится рядом с ним. И если Тодд так уверен в своих желаниях, почему его нужно сомневаться?

— Да, — сказал Дирк, улыбаясь и закрывая глаза. — Да, тебе можно.

И тут же почувствовал, как ладонь Тодда скользнула по животу под майкой, а затем задрала ее к подмышкам. Другая ладонь нырнула под резинку трусов, плотно обхватила член. Дирк сдавленно охнул. Тодд выдохнул ему в ключицу. Дирку показалось, или в этом выдохе слышались нотки самодовольства?

Тодд на пару секунд отстранился, чтобы стянуть его трусы к коленям. Дирк открыл глаза как раз вовремя и смог увидеть небывалое по уровню эротичности зрелище: как Тодд облизывает ладонь. О, это было реально _дико_ возбуждающе.

Тодд выглядел просто чертовым богом секса. Не то что он сам. Дирк представил, как он сейчас смотрится со стороны и не сдержал смешка:  
— По шкале от одного до десяти, Тодд, насколько нелепо я сейчас выгляжу?

— Ты — всегда на десятку, — нагло улыбнулся Тодд, возвращая ладонь на его член.

— Вау, комплимент и оскорбление в одной фразе, — восхитился Дирк, нетерпеливо толкаясь бедрами вперед.

— Все взаимосвязано.

— Слишком тяжелая артиллерия.

— Ты про свой стояк сейчас?

Это было уже слишком. Они не выдержали оба. Рассмеялись одновременно — открыто, в голос, содрогаясь. Наложить эту полетную легкость на возбуждение — взрывоопасный коктейль! От него под ребрами сладко сжималось, а член отчаянно пульсировал.

На крыльцо полицейского участка вышел парень с сигаретой в руке. Повертел головой по сторонам, сфокусировал на Дирке с Тоддом пьяненький взгляд и как ни в чем не бывало спросил:  
— Огоньку не найдется?

— Чувак, ты, блядь, не заметил, что мы немного заняты? — беззлобно рявкнул Тодд.

От рыкающих, горловых ноток в его голосе у Дирка закружилась голова.

Боже, как хорошо.

Парень примирительно поднял ладони, окинул их заинтересованным взглядом и удалился, не забыв еще парочку раз оглянуться. От этого Дирка повело окончательно. Это то, чего Тодд о нем не знал. Дирку нравились зрители. Не именно в сексе, а публика — в целом. Дирку нравилось, когда на него обращалось восторженное внимание. А сейчас никак не могло быть иначе, ведь ему дрочит самый горячий парень на этой вечеринке.

Возможно, даже в этой Вселенной.

Какие сигареты, глупцы, восторгайтесь, когда еще увидите что-то подобное?

Наверное, Дирк думал слишком громко. Потому что Тодд, не прекращая ритмично двигать кулаком по его члену, вполголоса спросил:  
— Серьезно? Вот это тебя заводит?

На этот раз Дирк и не вздумал краснеть. У него просто не оставалось сил на всякие глупости вроде смущения. Он посмотрел Тодду в глаза — в упор:  
— Ты еще многого обо мне не знаешь, правда?

— Например, как ты кончаешь, — кулак на члене сжался чуть сильнее.

Жалобный стон сорвался с губ как-то сам собой. От чертовой шубы было блядски жарко. Дирк чувствовал, как по спине щекотно стекает пот. Даже прочная стена под лопатками перестала казаться надежной опорой. Из холла донесся чей-то громкий, раскатистый смех.

Под этот звук Дирк и кончил, зажмурившись. Это было так мощно, всепоглощающе, что ему показалось, будто в несколько мгновений уместилась целая вечность.

Дыхание не торопилось приходить в себя. Голос Тодда прозвучал, будто сквозь слой ваты:  
— Очень метко.

Дирк нехотя открыл глаза. Тодд улыбался ему — щемяще ласково и совсем чуточку насмешливо. Дирк опустил взгляд ниже. У Тодд на футболке расплывалось темное пятно.

— Упс, — виновато сказал Дирк.

— Я даже не знаю, чья это футболка, — беззаботно пожал плечами Тодд и притянул его к себе за шею, чтобы поцеловать — медленно, глубоко.

Приятно до дрожи.

Тодд — ничего себе, какой заботливый — натянул на Дирка трусы, обхватил его за талию, крепко прижался. Дирк животом чувствовал мокрое пятно на его футболке, а грудью — спрятанные под одеждой лайстики. Это почему-то немного смешило и умиляло.

Чувствовал он и еще кое-что другое — напряженный член Тодда, упирающийся ему в бедро.

— У тебя стоит, — вопросительно сказал Дирк. Тодд же, наверное, хочет, чтобы Дирк что-то сделал?

— Не поверишь, я дико в курсе, — усмехнулся Тодд, не размыкая объятий.

— Мне тебе как-то с этим помочь?

Тодд покачал головой.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Дирк, чуть отстраняя его от себя, беря за плечи и заглядывая в глаза. — Потому что мне бы хотелось.

— Ладно, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — сконфуженно улыбнулся Тодд. — Что старость настигает меня скорее, чем того бы хотелось? Дирк, мне не двадцать. Я не кончу второй раз за ночь, и какие бы попытки ты ни предпринял, нам обоим в итоге будет неловко.

— Хорошо, я понял, — кивнул Дирк.

Они снова обнялись. Дирк вздохнул, уперся подбородком ему в макушку и негромко заметил:  
— Но все равно так нечестно.

— Жизнь вообще до хуя несправедливая штука.

— Это тебя эрекция на философствования провоцирует?

Тодд фыркнул и мстительно пихнул его кулаком под ребра. Дирк довольно рассмеялся. Он вообще чувствовал себя слегка по-дурацки. Хотелось смеяться без остановки, и обниматься, и даже, пожалуй, ляпнуть что-нибудь ласковое.

Дирк не успел ничего ляпнуть, потому что в этот момент из полицейского участка вышел паренек в черной футболке и неоновых кроссовках. На вид ему едва можно было дать восемнадцать. Но, похоже, у Тодда были даже настолько юные фанаты. Паренек уставился на них:  
— О, это ты — Тодд Бротцман! Чувак, дай автограф!

Тодд поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Дирка. Тот одобрительно кивнул. Тодд вывернулся из его объятий и повернулся к парнишке:  
— Да говно-вопрос.

— Супер! — восхитился парень и протянул ему маркер.

— А нет, стой, — что-то прикинув в голове, сказал Тодд. — Давай бартер? Я тебе автограф, ты мне — футболку?

— Тогда автограф ставишь прямо на груди, — парнишка изящно приподнял бровь.

— Идет.

Дирк с легкой улыбкой наблюдал, как парень стягивает футболку и Тодд расписывается на его торсе. В свете всех событий, которые уже случились этой ночью, происходящее не казалось чем-то чрезвычайно запредельным.

Паренек сунул руки в карманы, а когда вытащил, горсти были полны синего глиттера. Он разжал пальцы — мерцающая пыльца закружилась вокруг. Парень провел ладонями по лицу Тодда, подмигнул Дирку и с радостным хохотом убежал.

Тодд ошалело обернулся на Дирка. На его щеках сверкал синий глиттер. В руке была зажата обменянная на автограф футболка.

— Вот это ночка, да? — весело спросил Дирк.

— Теперь я просто гребаная феечка, — буркнул Тодд. Глаза у него смеялись. — Не понимаю я эту современную молодежь.

— Это твоя расплата за меркантильность, — поучительно сказал Дирк. — Никогда не думал, что за автографы нужно платить.

— Эй, это была суровая необходимость! — принялся оправдываться Тодд. — Мне бы не пришлось предпринимать столько радикальные меры, если бы кто-то не обкончал мне футболку.

— Ты же не ожидаешь, что я испытаю чувство вины? — с легким ехидством поинтересовался Дирк.

— Ну что ты, я подозреваю, что твое знакомство с чувством вины еще не состоялось и вряд ли состоится, — съязвил в ответ Тодд, зажимая новую футболку между коленей и снимая с себя испачканную.

Дирк заинтересованно наклонил голову, разглядывая Тодда. Конечно, он уже видел Тодда почти голым. Аж целый один раз. Правда, в тот момент Дирку было как-то сильно не до того, потому что на нем горела одежда.

— Ты красивый, — негромко поделился Дирк результатом наблюдений. Тодд и вправду был красивый — худой как щепка, но крепкий. Ладный. Целостный.

— Ну да, — скептически фыркнул в ответ Тодд. — Разве что если у тебя стоит на суповые наборы.

— Ты красивый, — упрямо повторил Дирк.

— Ладно, — сказал Тодд, кажется, смущаясь.

Испачканная футболка полетела куда-то в кусты.

— Что, даже как сувенир не оставишь? — с наигранной обидой спросил Дирк.

— Я кажусь настолько сентиментальным? — полюбопытствовал Тодд, натягивая новую футболку.

— Ты добровольно поешь попсовые песенки, что я еще могу подумать? — развел руками Дирк.

— Да иди ты, — Тодд ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Ты же не думаешь, что я не разбираюсь в истории музыки? Я могу тебе сейчас прочитать подробную лекцию о поп-музыке, и соуле, и джазе, и диско, и их влиянии на панк-рок. Тебе понравится, потому что там удивительным образом все взаимосвязано.

— Ты не устаешь меня удивлять, — прищурился Дирк.

— Это просто еще что-то, чего ты обо мне не знал, — вернул ему Тодд сказанную недавно фразу.

— Я многого о тебе не знаю, — с теплой грустью произнес Дирк.

— А я — о тебе, — парировал Тодд. — Нам это, похоже, не мешает?

Дирк согласно кивнул.

У Тодда под футболкой светились лайтстики.

— Ты похож на Железного Человека, — сказал Дирк.

— Да, на самом деле у меня сердце работает на маленьком ядерном реакторе, — с ехидцей ответил Тодд, подошел вплотную, положил ладони Дирку на бедра.

Дирк опустил руки ему на грудь и легко, одними краями губ улыбнулся:  
— Кажется, мне действительно предстоит узнать о тебе еще очень много.

— У нас впереди еще полночи, — улыбнулся в ответ Тодд.

Дирк скользнул ладонями выше — по ключицам, плечам. Притянул Тодда к себе и поднял глаза к темному небу. Оно было чистым, звездным. Шепот Вселенной уже начал потихоньку проникать Дирку в голову. А пока он ловил последние упоительные отголоски любовного заклинания с отчаянной, непоколебимой уверенностью: все непременно будет хорошо. Потому что на самом у них впереди — еще полжизни.


End file.
